Unsure love: a tailsxcream story
by Lindivesia
Summary: A love story between Tails and Cream. Tails has been friends with Cream for a long time now but Cream wants to take the next step.But is Tails ready for love? a tailsxcream story! rated T for lightly suggestive themes. NOTICE: unfortunately I will NEVER finish the story. I've got no ideas, and whenever I look at it, I can't seem to get anything.   This story is up for adoption!
1. another day

(June 16th 7:00AM - Tails POV-)

An alarm clock rang in the familiar but quite annoying way that it did everyday. I looked at the time and saw it was seven. I gave out a short yawn and hit the snooze button, and then slowly sat up. It felt like it was only yesterday that I was in the final day of my eighth grade class at station park middle school. But I knew that several weeks had already passed. I turned around and faced the edge of the bed and stood up, looking at the drawer across from me and walked over and opened them, pulling out a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I slid out of my pajamas and put on the clothes that I picked out.

I then walked into the kitchen, and pulled out some Rice Crispies and put them on the counter also opening the refrigerator and taking out the gallon of milk on the bottom shelf. I ate a bowl of cereal and put the bowl in the sink, so I could wash it later and headed out back to the garage, where I stopped at the door near the back where it was. I then opened the door to the garage, which served a double purpose as my workshop until I could build my own and walked in flicking on a light switch, and a single uncovered light turned on in the middle of the somewhat disorganized garage.

I sighed. " I really need to fix this place up sometime..." I told myself.

I always told myself that every once in a while, but never always had time to do I, and even when I did, I spent the time with Sonic or the others. Not on cleaning some dusty, un-organized garage. I then sat down at my desk and looked at the few papers scattered on it. I picked up one of them. It was the plans to the water powered engine I thought about building for the tornado, but like a bunch of others, I either didn't have the resources or the time to do it.

I put it back down and just sat there, enjoying the silence. Until my cellphone rang. I picked up the orange-yellow phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Cream. I smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey Cream." I said, happy to know she was calling me. I hadn't talked to her since school ended, so it was sort of a big deal.

"Hey Tails." she told me, cheerfully over the phone.

Her voice sounded happy as usual, though she also sounded as though she had already been up for a bit, while my voice in comparison sounded groggy still.

"So.." I said, a bit confused at why she would call so early "your up early I see." I finished.

I heard a slight giggle on the other side of the line, which made me crack out a small grin. Cream and I were past being friends, but we weren't quite a couple. We were on the bridge between them, not wanting to go back, and unsure whether to cross..

"Well... the reason I called is because the our refrigerator broken and my mother and I wondered if you co- "

"Of course I can fix it." I told her, answering the question before she had a chance to finish it.

"Thanks Tails. Oh and maybe when your done...maybe we could go do something today?" she asked. I pondered the thought for less than a second before coming up with the obvious answer.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I told her.

I then heard another voice "Cream? Is that Tails your talking to?" I was pretty sure it was vanilla, her mother.

"Yes mother, remember? You said you wanted me to ask him about the refrigerator?"

I just sat there on the chair, listening to their conversation. I picked up my pencil and fiddled with it, flipping it in my hands a few times until she finally spoke into the phone again.

"Tails? You still there?" she asked.

"Of course I am Cream" I told her. I then smiled after I heard her sweet voice again.

"My mom wants to know the earliest you can come. She needs to get the food back in when its cool or the food will spoil and she doesn't want it to go to waste..." Cream explained.

I looked at the clock. It was 7:13. I then thought for a second and finally came up with an answer.

"I'll be there in about seventeen minutes, is that ok?" I asked.

"Mom!" she then said. " Is 7:30 ok?"

"Sure dear." I heard over the noise of a blender. I guessed they were making something, which was probably true. Vanilla and Cream loved to cook.

"She says ok." Cream told me.

"Ok then I'll see you then!" I told her.

" Ok Tails. And thanks again for wanting to help us out." she said.

"No problem. I'll just get my tools and head over after I'm done with a few things." I told her.

She gave out a small sigh. Not a sad one though, one with a perk of excitement. Though I could barely tell.

"Ok Tails bye!" She then ended the line.

I shut my cell phone and stuffed it into my back pocket, and then stood up out the chair and walked around the garage looking for my tool set. I found it under a sheet and I picked it up and made sure I had all my tools. I then went into the living room, and picked up my laptop and printed out a few schematics of a refrigerator, which would probably be useful later. I looked at the clock and noticed that seven minutes had already passed since Cream called me so I decided to head out to her house.

I walked out the door and readied myself, then spun my tails at an even pace and gently lifted off the ground, and then flew in the direction of Creams house. The sun was up, shining bright as it did every summer day, already bringing the heat. I then flew close to Amy's house. Amy was outside already, with an agitated look on her face. I decided not to say anything to her and kept on flying. I reached Creams house a minute later. I walked up to her door and knocked. I waited for about half a minute until Vanilla opened the door.

"Why hello there Tails. Come in." she said gesturing inside. I nodded and walked in.

Cream was sitting down on the couch watching the cooking channel on TV. She was always trying to find a new dish to create. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi Tails, glad you could make it." she told me, happiness in her voice.

Vanilla looked at Cream, and then me. She then let out a reluctant sigh and walked into the kitchen. I followed her there with my tools.

"Well what seems to be the problem with it?" I asked, referring to the refrigerator.

Vanilla opened the refrigerator and a burst of hot air came out. I frowned, wondering how _that_ happened. I walked over to it and and unscrewed the panel on the bottom,taking it off. I then first checked the coolant system, but it seemed to be fine. I then looked at the fan, but it was okay too. I then sat up and looked inside the fridge and found the temperature gauge. It was about set to 96 degrees inside the refrigerator. I frowned again, and unscrewed the panel on it, revealing the inner works of it. I noticed on of the wires inside had short circuited. My frown grew larger, mostly from the heat inside, which was making me uncomfortable.

"Well I think I found the problem." I said

"You do?" Vanilla asked, her hopes up.

"Yes mam.." I told her.

I then crawled out of the refrigerator and opened my tool box. I took out some wire cutters and spare wire. I then walked back to the refrigerator. I first cut a part of the wire off that was damaged and carefully replaced it with the spare wire. I then grabbed some duct tape out of my tool box and wrapped it around it so it wouldn't come off easily. I then screwed the panel back on and my work was rewarded with the temperature in the refrigerator slowly cooling down.

"I fixed it." I told her. She then let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Tails...I really appreciate you coming here to help us so early. " she said.

"Its nothing miss Vanilla." I told her.

Cream then walked into the kitchen "It's fixed?" the rabbit asked. I nodded and she smiled. "Thank you tails." she said. She then looked at Vanilla.

"Mom? Is it ok if Tails and I go do something together?" she asked.

I slightly blushed when I heard that. Vanilla then looked at Cream for a second and and sighed.

"Ok cream..but don't be out all day ok?" she told her. Cream nodded and let out a wide grin. She then raced over and grabbed my arm, and I blushed more from the sudden contact, and vanilla shook her head, walking into the kitchen. And then we walked out the door.

**Well this is the beginning of my second story, not the best place to end the chapter but still. This is the beginning of my first Tails X Cream story, so I didn't exactly know where to take this story but I'm pretty sure I'll find out soon enough.**

**In this story I'm portraying Cream as a bit more forward than she should...but keeping Rails as his old 'blush at everything having to to do with romance' personality. This is to keep it from being a little...I don't know, kiddish? Well anyways I hope you liked it. I'll be writing more soon. Review if you want to! Thanks for reading!**

** ~Lindy~**


	2. some help from rouge

(Tails pov)

We were walking down the sidewalk together, enjoying the day as the air slowly heated up. We weren't holding hands but she kept on giving me glances. It made me uncomfortable. But I didn't tell her this, so she kept doing it. I then wondered why she was being so forward...

" So.." she started. I perked my head up and looked at her "What should we do?"

I thought to myself for a second. I noticed we were close to amy's house. A made a detour without telling cream, and she just followed me as if we were still walking down the street. I then walked by amy's backyard..which was bordered by a fence, and saw her still there. Her face which was earlier contorted with agitation was replaced by sadness. Cream saw this and frowned, she then flapped her ears and flew over the fence. I followed her over it.

"Amy? Whats wrong?" cream asked. Amy lifted her head up and looked at us sadly.

" Well..sonic ditched me...again..." she said. I sighed when I heard this.

_'So that's what she was mad about earlier? Well I guess it makes sense...she's head over heels in love with sonic...'_ I thought to myself.

" Oh I'm so sorry amy.." cream told her. Cream then walked over and sat next to amy..trying to help her sadness..

" Hey...maybe tails could talk to sonic for you?" she asked.

Amy's face then turned from a sad expression to one that gleamed with hope. They both then looked at me.

"Fine..but I cant really guarantee anything" I told them. Amy then ran over and gave me a hug.

"Thank you tails! I really appreciate you helping me.." she told me...nearly on the verge of crying..

Well when someone needs help I always like offering my assistance..sonic taught me that when someone needs help you answer their call...I then noticed I couldn't breath.

I winced in pain a bit from the hug. "Amy..I cant really breath." I told her. She must not have heard me though, because she only seemed to be hugging harder...the pain in my lungs intensified. "A-AMY!" I yelled, my vision was blackening a bit. Cream looked at me and tried to pull amy off of me,and amy finally snapped out of it and let go.

" I'm so sorry tails I didn't mean to do that! Its just that I was in my own little world there for a second." she said..worried. "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked. I shook my head no.

" Your ok tails?" cream asked, helping me up.

"No cream I'm fine.." I told her. She then gave me a smile and hugged me, which again I thought was unnecessary..but it felt good. I blushed slightly and amy saw this.

"Are you two..dating?" she asked curiously.

"No..." I told her.

"Were just close friends.. " cream replied.

"I guess I should go to see sonic" I told them,

"I'll stay with amy.." cream said. I nodded.

"You don't have to cream..I'm fine really..." amy told her.

"Oh I just wanted to stay and talk to you about something...is that ok?" she asked. I was a bit confused, but didn't want to poke my nose in were it didn't belong.

"Oh..ok. Come on in.." amy told her ,Taking her to the front door.

I then kicked off the ground a flew to sonic's house.

(creams POV)

Amy led us into the living room. I sat down on the couch and she sat down a armchair across from me. We were silent for the first minute until she asked "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

I fidgeted around for a few seconds..nervous...

"Well its about tails..." I told her. She then smiled.

"I figured.." she said. She then asked " Well..what exactly..did you want to ask?"

I then took a deep breath...still nervous "Well...I really do like tails..but I'm not sure if he likes me the same way.."

"Well...if you want him..you might have to a be a bit more forward..." she said. She then looked at me " Rouge might be able to help..she helped me..I was with sonic..well at least until.." she then sighed.

"Its ok amy..." I told her...she then gave me a nod.

"What happened anyways?" I asked

"...Can we not talk about why?" she asked..I nodded and she then picked up the phone "I'll call rouge..she may know what to do. About you and tails..shes into relationships a lot..."

"Ok..." I told her. Amy then dialed rouges number. When rouge answered..from what amy was saying..she seemed pretty happy to help. Rouge got here about 10 minutes.

I then heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" amy said. She then walked over to the door, and there was rouge in her usual outfit,

"Well well well hon." she said, looking at me "Time to make you irresistible!"

She then walked over, and looked at me. And watched her as she walked around me..looking at me. She then shook her head.

"No..no..no..this is all wrong!" she said.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"The dress...its too..too..its too cute! We need something that will make you look..inviting.." she said.

"Uh rouge? She's trying to get tails to date her..not get him in bed with her.." amy said out loud.

"Eh...same thing.." rouge told her. I rolled my eyes.

"Well..lucky for you I brought you something!" she said. She then pulled out a small package.

"Go into the bathroom and change into these." she told me. I reluctantly nodded and walked into the bathroom.

(normal POV)

"Uh..rouge? Are you sure about this?" cream asked, her words partially muffled by the door.

"Hon if I wasn't I wouldn't have got em.." rouge said. Cream sighed.

"What did you get her?" amy asked.

"You'll see..." rouge told her.

Amy then looked at the door.

"You done yet?" rouge yelled.

"Yea..." cream said. She then opened the door and amy gasped.

Cream was wearing a white T-shirt that barely covered her stomach and an open black jacket and a pair of ripped shorts. Cream didn't even look like herself.

"Its perfect! Boys always love the bad girl look!" rouge said. Amy nearly fainted on the spot.

"Uh...are you sure about this? I don't think tails is the kind of boy who would like me looking like thi-" rouge then cut her off.

"Cream..if he's like any other boy then he'll go gaga over you!" rouge told her. The eleven year old rabbit blushed.

"Rouge!" amy yelled.

"What?" rouge asked.

"Like I said! She wants a date! Not someone to get in bed with!" amy yelled. Cream was extremely red faced now...not really liking were this was going.

"Oh hush amy...why can't you ever be nice with my view on things?" rouge asked.

"Because! This is not cream and you know it!" amy told her.

Cream then thought for a second. What if tails DID like her new look..she should at least try it out for a bit.

" I guess I could try this look out for a little bit.." cream said. Amy then looked at her, shocked.

Amy then sighed "Ok..but if your mother sees you like that don't expect me to bail you out."

Cream then gulped. She was right..if vanilla found out she EVER looked like this she would make her change, and ground her forever.

"Oh don't bring the girls hopes down." rouge said. "Don't worry cream..tails will adore you!" Cream then sighed..hoping she was right. They then sat down and waited for the twin tailed fox to go home..cream feeling as uncomfortable as ever...

H**ere's a tip! Never ask rouge on tips for dating! You'll just get tips on how to seduce somebody! Hahahaha...anyways that's my second chapter...this chapters gonna take a trip through dramaville! So hang on to your hats! Review please!**


	3. problems and reactions

(Sonic's house -tails POV- )

When I reached Sonic's house he seemed glad to let me in...

"So...little bro..whats up?" he asked. He was munching on a chili dog...

"Well...Amy sent me over a-" Sonic then cut me off.

"Whoa whoa whoa...hold up there...Amy sent you over? No...don't try to give me a lecture.." he said.

"I'm not..." I told him..a frown most likely on my face. It kind of hurt to hear him say that to me, but I knew he was only mad

"Oh...good..I just don't want to see her right now.." he said. He sounded a bit irritated.

"What happened?" I asked. He then looked at me.

"None of your freaking business.." he told me. Something bad must have happened...he wasn't normally this angry when we talked about Amy...

"Oh...ok..." I mumbled...

he then sighed and walked to the table...he mad himself something to drink...i wasn't sure what it was, and hit hit it against the table and looked at me."Sorry Tails...didn't mean for it to come out that way...its just that...I just want to forget what happened...that's understandable...right?" he asked.

I nodded.." Amy seemed pretty upset about it to..she wouldn't mention what happened though.."

He sighed. He plopped down on his red sofa and buried his face in his hands.

"Great..." he muttered in a sarcastic way.

It wasn't normally like Sonic to be so down on himself...not like this anyways. I decided I was getting nowhere...

"Amy wanted me to talk to you an all...but I guess since you wont I'll leave.." I told him. I then got up and walked to the door.

"Wait..." he mumbled out loud. I looked behind me and there he was..with probably the most serious face I ever saw on him.

"Look...just tell her I'm sorry..that's all I'm gonna tell you ok?" he asked.

I nodded an walked out the door..leaving sonic behind me...when I stepped out the door, the warm sun greeted me. I let out a small smile..the day being so perfect outside it was hard not to. I then started to spin my twin tails but then stopped...deciding to take advantage of the great day and just walk...enjoying it..but then I thought of what Sonic wanted me to tell Amy..I'm pretty sure she would be happy when I told her..

"Hey tails!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around and there was Knuckles,walking down the sidewalk behind me.

"Hey Knuckles." I said.

"Hey tails...you seen Rouge? I haven't seen her all day..." knuckles told me. I shook my head no and he let out a curse under his breath.

"Why whats what matter?" I asked.

"Well...I promised I would take her to that new restaurant that opened up about two weeks ago..you know what I'm talking about.."

I nodded "Yep...I went there...not a bad place" I told him.

"Well she asked me to do that for our date an all...but I don't see the big deal about it.." Knuckles said.

"Well it is pretty nice.." I told him..he only shook his head.

"I've always seemed to notice that when Rouge picks the restaurant..it seems to cost a lot..." he told me..emphasizing the words _a lot_.

"Well you love her right?" I asked.

He then looked at me "Yea...what kind of question is that?" he asked.

"Well then the cost shouldn't really matter if you love her that much..now should it?" I asked him.

He then scratched the back of his head and stared at the sky for a few seconds..as if thinking.

He then finally spoke. " I guess your right Tails...why should I even care about the price? I mean..its her love I'm really looking forward to."

I then kind of smirked. Love just wasn't kissing and hugging with Rouge..it went _a lot _farther than that. I then thought about my chances of love...I mean...Cream has been being a little bit affectionate with me for a while..she is a nice girl... and it seems as though everybody has someone to love but me...

"Yo? Tails? Hellooo?" Knuckles was waving his hand in front of my face..I then snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Yea?" I asked...I looked at him "Sorry...I was lost in my thoughts there for a second.." I told him...he just looked at me and gave out a small smile of annoyance.

"Ok whatever...were you headed anyways?" he asked.

"Amy's..." I told him.

"Hmm...rouge said something about going to Amy's earlier..maybe she went there...mind if I tag along?" he asked. I nodded and we began walking to Amy's house.

**(Amy's house normal POV)**

Rouge was sitting on the couch talking to one of her friends on the phone..who they were Amy and cream could only guess. Cream was still blushing to herself...wondering what tails would say when he got back..Amy was watching TV..occasionally glancing at cream to see how she was holding up...she was worried..tails would probably freak out..Amy glanced at the clock..

'11:46' she thought to herself. She wondered when tails would be back...it was going to be very confusing when he got back...and she was sure of it...

"Ok hon...bye.." Rouge said out loud..she then hung up and looked at cream..

Cream looked back...Amy wondered what would happen next..

"Hmm..." Rouge said to herself..Amy just watched..thinking about something.

"Hon..I don't think the look is enough..you need to act your part.." Rouge told her..Amy gave her a questionable look..Cream just wondered what she meant by that..

" You cant just wear that and act like your old self..you gotta be...more attractive.." Rouge said.

"Whats wrong with how I act now?" Cream asked..not really getting it..

"Its to...cute...you have to be sexy!" Rouge yelled out. Amy buried her face in her hands and let out an annoyed moan. Cream only looked at her as if saying 'do you know who I am?' Rouge saw this and sighed . "Whatever..." she told her. Amy was wondering if Rouge had gone mad when there was a knock on the door. Creams eyes widened and she jumped behind the couch..Amy then gave rouge a glare.. rouge only sighed and tried to ignore her..Amy then walked to the door and opened it, revealing tails and knuckles.

"Rouge!" Knuckles said,running in "So you WERE here!"

"Course' knucklehead..you got my message didn't ya?" she asked.

"Well...I skimmed over it..." Knuckles said...a bit embarrassed...Tails let out a chuckle.

Rouge then glared at tails who then stopped. Rouge looked at knuckles and sighed. Cream then giggled, and hid behind the couch before tails saw her. Rouge then smiled devilishly.

"Oh cream! Come on out! Let tails check out your new look!" Creams face then went red. Tails confused, scratched his head...wondering what was going on.

"Wait..." he asked "Where is cream?" Cream then let out a sigh and slowly stood up.

Tails looked at cream and his mouth dropped. Rouge just let out a sly smile and Knuckles looked at cream...then at rouge...wondering what the heck was going on. Amy sighed. Cream only stood still...embarrassed at the way tails was looking at her.

"Cream?" tails asked " you...wow.."Tails was stunned, his two tails silently flapping behind him.

(tails POV)

I looked at cream...in a way I don't think I ever saw her before...she was..stunning..I pushed that thought away before it invaded my mind. Cream then looked at me.

"Tails?" she asked me. I snapped out of my recent thoughts, and finally said something.

"Nice outfit" I told her, hoping that I didn't sound like an idiot. She answered me response with a giggle. She then walked over and hugged me...I noticed that there was only a thin layer of clothing between us..I blushed and Rouge saw it and whistled.

"You nice and cozy Tails?" she asked.

"Oh hush.." I retorted. She only smiled and put one arm around Knuckles.

"Lets go knucklehead." she told him. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Ok batgirl.." he told her. She smiled and they walked out the door, leaving the rest of us to ourselves.

"See ya Amy!" they said almost simultaneously. I then looked at cream who was still hugging me. Amy looked at us, smiling..she was happy to see us together I guessed...but again, the hug was unnecessary since we weren't even dating. Cream then let go of me and walked back a few steps.

"Like my new look?" she asked me. I nodded slowly, and she giggled..probably enjoying my reaction.

"W-what happened?" I asked her. " Your mother would _kill_ you if she saw you like that!"

"Oh I know...its just that rouge came over and I got a new makeover..."

"Oh so rouge did it? Well that explains the types of clothes your wearing.." I said out loud.

After a long pause Amy finally spoke "Well...why don't you two _lovebirds_ have fun? I mean..like go for a walk or do something together or-" I cut her off.

"We aren't lovebirds Amy!" I told her " I don't even think were dating yet.." I said.

"Wait...I thought you two were dating..." Amy told me...I shook my head no.

"That's kind of what I was hoping to talk about Tails..." Cream then said. I looked at her.

"Huh?" I asked...feeling like an idiot for not getting her question.

"Well...we've been friends a long time..and..I would like to take the next step..." she said..I stayed silent...thinking over what she said.

Did she just ask me to be her boyfriend? I couldn't believe it...it was like a dream..I felt lighter than a cloud that moment...I always wanted to ask cream out..I tried so many times in the past year..but it normally came out in stutters and I couldn't even finish the question so I walked away...but in a way..i couldn't date her yet..i still wasn't sure about it... But now...it seemed as though Cream had taken a very heavy weight of my shoulders. I looked up and her normal cheery face was filled with worry.

"Cream..." I told her..her head perked up."I think that we should wait a while before we get to that..I'm not saying no...far from it, though we should wait a little while..ok?" I told her..she then looked at me and slowly nodded, a little depressed by what I said. Amy then shot me a glare that could have melted through metal. I shuddered. I then held cream by the hands. She looked at me, with a happy smile on her face after realizing what I did. A glare subsided and i let out a small sigh of relief..

"I said we should wait I while before we would be a couple..didn't say that was off limits did I?" she asked. She blushed and we walked towards the door. One of the reasons I did this action was so Amy wouldn't pound me into the ground with her Piko-Piko hammer..not a good reason to do something, but still..

"Bye Amy.." I told her..she then nodded. "Bye guys.." she told us. Cream..too happy to speak only waved. I then thought about the way Cream looked..honestly she looked nothing like the sweet, cute girl I was friends with..she looked...how do I put it..like a rebel..not that I minded..honestly..if I was sonic..I would have said she looked hot. No I shouldn't be thinking like that. cream then caught me staring at her.

**strange..anyways..I wont be updating this soon..probably within a couple weeks if im lucky..im kinda grouned..so..see ya until my next chapter!**


	4. a kiss

(Normal POV)

"Uhm, Tails?" Cream asked. "It kind of feels weird with you staring and all." she muttered.

"Oh! S-sorry."Tails stuttered out. He then looked at the ground, embarrassed. He knew it was wrong to stare, but he couldn't help it.

They both then kept walking, hand in hand, Cream as content as can be, while on the other side Tails was really nervous. He did like Cream, but he had no experience with girls. One time when he tried to ask her out, back in the sixth grade, he stuttered so badly he sounded like a broken record, and even then he couldn't ask her. He had tried a few more times since then, but only came up with the same results; stuttering, failure, and unimaginable embarrassment.

He looked back at Cream, who was to busy daydreaming to notice his flustered state. Her new look made her look so different, it made her look a lot older than she was supposed to. And he looked, well nothing like it. He wondered why she even changed her look. Could it have been for him? He pondered the thought for about half a minute before moving on.

Cream then glanced at Tails, who then caught her gaze and looked at her. They both slightly blushed and turned their heads away from each other.

"So, uhm Cream. I like your look.." Tails finally told her.

Cream then looked at him, a smile on her face. "Really?" she asked. "I thought it made me look, er...like I belong in a nightclub or something."

"No, not at all." Tails replied. She was slightly right though.

Cream then saw a car in the distance. It was a dark green color, and it almost looked like her mother's! Cream then grabbed Tails and shoved him in a nearby bush, and quickly jumped in with him just before the car rolled by, and the driver, Vanilla, hadn't seen them.

"Holy! Cream whats going on?" Tails asked, trying to come to sense with what had just happened.

he noticed that Cream was on top of him and his face went so red it looked like someone had just dumped a bucket of red paint on him. Cream then pointed at the car, and Tails noticed it as Vanilla's.

"Oh.." he managed to get out. "Quick thinking." he mumbled.

"Yea." Cream then got off of Tails, embarrassed at what she did. "Sorry Tails." she said.

"Its okay." he told her. He then stood up and brushed his fur off, then they both got out of the bush.

"And what would you two be doing?" a voice asked.

Both Cream and Tails turned around to see Shadow. They then noticed they were in shadow's yard.

"Oh,Shadow! Heh, uhm...hi!" Tails said. Shadow raised an eye then quickly muttered something that neither Cream or Tails could hear. He looked agitated, but then again, when didn't he?

Shadow then noticed Cream's clothing and his expression changed.

"Uhm...Cream? Whats with the new look?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing..just something Rouge helped out with." Cream said.

"Forget it, I'm sorry I asked. Would you two go away? I'm trying to do something." he mumbled.

"Uh..ok?" Tails said out loud, confused.

"Come on Tails!" Cream told him. She then grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away. Shadow then shook his head.

"Love..such a pathetic emotion.." Shadow muttered. He then laid down on the grass and stared at the sky, wondering how two people could fall for each other, and put so much effort into it. Such pleasures weren't needed in life, and he knew he wouldn't fall for them. Or at least that's what he thought.

Cream was running down the sidewalk, holding onto Tails, while Tails, was just trying to keep up with her and not fall flat on his face. He never knew she could run this fast, and neither did she.

"Hey Cream..why are we running?" Tails asked.

"Because, I don't want to many people seeing me like this. The more people that see me like this the more likely mom finds out and I'm doomed." Cream explained.

"Oh! Right!" Tails replied. Again Cream had been thinking on her feet, while he was too flustered to think of anything. Cream then suddenly ran off the sidewalk, and cut in between the houses, and they kept running. Soon after, Tails didn't recognize the street they were on.

"Uhm...Cream?" Tails asked. But Cream was so focused on finding a place to hide, that she didn't hear him.

"Cream!" he yelled. She then suddenly stopped and he stopped too.

"Yes Tails?" she asked, wondering why he said her name.

"Where are we?" the yellow fox asked.

She then looked around, and after a small period of silence, gave her answer.

"Uh...I honestly don't know.." They then heard what sounded like thunder in the distance.

"That doesn't sound good." Cream mumbled.

Tails nodded and the two began looking for some place to stay, because he knew it would rain soon. After ten minutes of looking,they sat under a tree close to the road, and it started to rain. At first it started out as a small drizzle. Cream then sighed and reached into her bag, and pulled out a small umbrella.

"You had that on you?" Tails asked, slightly surprised.

"Yea..my mom makes my carry it all the time in case I need it." she explained.

"That's handy." he told her.

She then opened it and the two were safe from the rain. The two sat there, as the water poured down around them, like tears from the sky. The two were silent, unsure of what to say. Cream was quite embarrassed that Tails kept on occasionally glancing at her. Tails on the other hand, was completely confused. He then decided to break the silence.

"So uhm, Cream?" he asked.

"Yea Tails?" she answered.

"Why did you dress like that?" he asked her, curious.

Creams face then reddened.

"No reason, heheh."

She was obviously hiding something.

"You can tell me Cream, I'll understand.." he told her. She then sighed.

"Well..." she started. She then stopped, and thought out what she was going to say. "You obviously know I have some feelings for you."

"Uhm...yea I guess so, but you didn't have to dress like that to show it.." he told her.

"I guess not, but still... I like you a lot." Cream told him, in a slightly embarrassed tone.

He then sighed, he had the same feelings for her, and he decided there was only one way to get his feelings out. He thought he was crazy, but he did it anyways. He then put his arm around her, and pulled her closer.

"Huh? Tails what are you doi-" but Tails cut her off, by planting a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss only was about five seconds, but seemed like a lifetime. The kiss was sweet, just how he had always dreamed. he was going against everything he told her, he just didn't know why. She then pulled away, and he realized what the heck he just did.

_"Wait...did I kiss her? Oh god..what have I done? She probably thinks I'm weird now!"_ I then looked at her, and I swear she looked like a ripe cherry.

_"Oh my god, he kissed me! Oh yes! Happy day! Happy day!" _ she thought to herself.

But instead of looking happy, she looked embarrassed, surprised, even shocked.

He then sighed, and stood up. She stood up too, and they started walking back to her house. Tails and Cream were silent, it was as if the whole world was frozen, and they were the only two people there. They finally reached a familiar street about ten minutes later, and in no time, they got to her house. He walked up to the front door and reached for the doorknob, when she grabbed him, and started pulling Tails to the backyard.

"Tails! I told you I cant be seen like this!" she whispered.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot!" Tails said. he cursed himself mentally for being such an idiot, and for forgetting something so important.

"There's no backdoor, how am I going to get in?" she asked. He then sighed and looked around, and as he looked up, and saw her window.

"The window." he muttered. She heard him and looked at Tails.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The window, I can fly you up there!" he said. "Here, climb on my back."

"What?" Cream asked, wondering if she was hearing right.

"Either that or you walk through the front door." Tails told her.

"Oh..alright." she replied.

She then climbed onto his back, and Tails readied himself. He spun his two tails, and started to pick up off the ground, and rose to the second story, straight to her window. He wasn't used to flying while carrying someone, but he managed anyways. She grabbed the edge of her window and pulled it open. She then climbed inside, and he dropped to the ground, landing on his feet.

"Bye Tails." she said, sticking her head out the window, a blush, clear as day, on her cheeks. He simply nodded and jumped over the back fence. He ran about ten feet, and looked back, but the window was already closed. He sighed.

_"What was I thinking? Oh man..I really screwed up."_ he thought. He was pretty sure she was either mad, or creeped out. He then thought about Sonic again.

_"Maybe he'll know what to do.."_ Tails thought. He then broke into a run again, heading to the blue hedgehogs house.

**I cant believe It took me so long to update this...sorry. Gosh..a new happy couple, or is it? You'll find out, soon hopefully. Anyways, I'm gonna try and pull this story from my dustbin, and start working on it more. Thanks for reading! Review if you can!**

** ~lindy~**


	5. advice

**Yes! I finally get to update this! After completing my other story, I finally got to this! No way I can **_**ever **_**discontinue it. When was the last time I updated this? Like..four months ago? Wow, time sure moves by fast. Anyways, now that I finally finished my major story, I've moved onto this, so expect more updates (**_**no promise breaking this time**_**)**

* * *

(Sonic's house -Normal POV-)

"Normally its me asking you for advice Tails." Sonic said with a slight chuckle. Tails smiled and nodded, knowing what he meant. The two then sat down on a sofa, and Sonic looked at him.

"So then...whats your problem?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Cream and I went out walking earlier, and she was in this new outfit and all, and it made her look, so...so.." Tails couldn't find the word he was looking for, so Sonic chimed in his opinion.

"Hot?" Sonic suggested.

"I was going to say something else, but that sums it up too I guess." Tails told him, a blush on his cheek showing he was slightly embarrassed at the fact that he agreed with him.

"I see...so what happened next?" the cobalt hedgehog asked, somewhat curious.

Tails then remembered how Cream had grabbed him, and dragged them both quickly to the bush to avoid being seen by her mother, but he didn't want to include that. The advice he was asking for already seemed embarrassing enough. Adding that would raise more questions than he wanted answered.

"Can I just get to the important part?" Tails asked. "This just seems really embarrassing." he added, red in the face.

"Alright then go ahead." Sonic urged him, wanting to know what the problem was. He would have rather have known the full story, but he knew that Tails would tell him when he was good and ready.

"I sorta... well you see I- what I mean to say is..." Tails just couldn't get the words out.

Sonic sighed. He'd rarely ever seen Tails like this. He remembered one time though, he was like this sometimes when he was around Cosmo...

Tails was fidgeting now, trying to come up with the right words.

"You love her, in a way don't you?" Sonic asked.

Tails cheeks flushed crimson red.

"I-I wouldn't say _love_ Sonic..." Tails mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Ok, fine, I wont say love, but you can't deny you have feelings for Cream." he said.

"Yea..i guess not" Tails muttered.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Well..I kissed her." Tails told him.

Sonic then gaped at him, half surprised, half already knowing. "Cream?" he asked.

"Yea Sonic, who else?" Tails asked, confused at why he even asked.

"Sorry, just making sure..." Sonic answered.

"Oh." Tails muttered.

A small period of silence followed, Tails biting his lower lip slightly, his hands on his knees.

"Sonic, what do I do?" He asked, raising his palms to his face in embarrassment.

"Tails, you need to calm down." Sonic told him, frowning slightly. He'd never seen him act like this before even _with_ Cosmo. "Let me get this straight...all your asking for is dating advice?" Sonic asked, wanting to know if he had gotten it right.

The kitsune began twiddling his fingers a bit, before he nodded, confirming Sonic's statement.

Sonic then shook his head. "Tails..I know your scared about this and a-"

"I'm not scared Sonic! Just..confused, that's all." the twin tailed fox stated.

Sonic looked at him for a moment, wondering why he was being so defensive.

"Tails. What did I say? Calm down. I'm your best friend, you can trust me. I wont make fun of you for anything." Sonic told him.

"I know that Sonic, its just..happening way too fast for me. And I'm lost." Tails admitted.

Sonic sighed, and rested a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Well, how did she act when you kissed her?" Sonic then asked.

Tails then blushed, and looked at the cobalt hedgehog. "Huh?" he asked.

"What was her reaction?" Sonic asked, this time slightly agitated at how Tails was attempting avoiding the question.

"She seemed shocked. I don't think she liked what I did..." Tails mumbled, covering his hands over his face, feeling embarrassed beyond recognition.

"Well then, I guess that you'd better test it then." Sonic told him, standing up off the couch, a smirk on his face.

"Test what?" Tails asked, slightly confused where Sonic was going

"Tails, you need to see whether she likes you or not." Sonic told him.

Tails sighed. For a child genius, he was feeling quite dumb at the moment. He then glanced away towards the kitchen and finally asked his last question.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

"Well first of all, you'll have to ask her out on a date." Sonic told him, a smile on his face.

"I have to what?" Tails shouted, his eyes bulging.

"Oh come on tails, you know I'm right!" Sonic suddenly said, a split second after that.

"How are you right? I've tried that before, and I-I cant!" Tails told him, a face of extreme nervousness taking over.

"Think about it Tails. If she says yes, then your problem's solved! If it's a no, then there you go! Either way you don't have to worry after the answer!" Sonic explained.

Tails pondered the thought for a minute. In a way he _was_ right. If he just got an answer, he'd know what to do next. But the thought of rejection scared Tails, even though Cream said she had _some_ type of feelings for him. But what if they were only feelings of friendship? What if she laughed at him, or got mad, and told him to get lost?

Tails shook his head. He was under estimating himself way too much. This was Cream, she would probably just tell him no in the most polite way possible if that was the outcome. Being a genius wasn't always the best thing. Sometimes it took just the simplest of answers to solve the most complicated problems, and you tended over think things a lot.

"Well, what do you think?" Sonic asked.

Tails sighed yet again and nodded. "Fine, but I'll need your help." Tails told him.

"That's what I'm here for little bro." Sonic replied, patting him on the back. "I can coach you a bit, give you some pointers, self esteem. All that stuff."

Tails smiled slightly and nodded. He'd need plenty of that to overcome his next obstacle. Asking Cream out on a date.

* * *

**YES! I finally updated this story! I'm sorry to anybody who was waiting for the next chapter _so_ long, and for breaking my previous promise, and I swear I will never do it again. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the angst, and please leave a review when your done, let it be a compliment or just some review that tells my what I can do to make it better that you think will help me in my next chapter, please do so. Until the next chapter, see ya! **

**~Lindy~**


End file.
